1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an endoscopic instrument that is constructed from a shape memory alloy which varies shape in response to a change in temperature.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Non-invasive surgical procedures are typically performed with a laparoscope that is inserted through a small incision in the patient. Conventional laparoscopes contain a tube which has an inner channel. The inner channel may contain fiber optic cable that is coupled to a lens located at the end of the laparoscope. The fiber optic cable is coupled a camera and a monitor which displays the organs of the patient.
The laparoscopic tube is relatively stiff and is typically moved in a linear manner. The linear movement of the laparoscope may be impeded by an organ or another structure. It would be desirable to provide a laparoscope that can bend within a patient to improve the maneuverability of the instrument.
Laparoscopes are typically held by the surgeon or a surgical assistant during a procedure. Having to continually hold the instrument may result in fatigue. Additionally, if held by an assistant, the laparoscope is moved in response to instructions from the surgeon. The instructions may be misunderstood by the assistant, or miscommunicated by the surgeon, thereby resulting in an error in the manipulation of the instrument. It would therefore be desirable to provide a laparoscope that automatically moves within a patient in response to a command by the surgeon.